The End Diaries
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Danger has struck the future in 2077. Inside a company on the terraformed Venus something has been unleashed and a team of nine have been sent to find out what it is, destroy it and rescue the survivors. One of the Survivors being Sora Strife the brother of the Commander leading the team. Will Cloud be able to save his brother and will Riku meet the brunette he is falling for?
1. Chapter 1

The End Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: The Mission

It is the year 2077 and life is boring as hell. I'm Riku Crescent and this is my video diary. I heard like 70 years ago people wrote down their thoughts. How primitive . . . anyway like I said this is my video diary.

The room you see behind me is my room in the Twilight Tower. The Twilight Tower is the residential building for all Soldiers for the company Endiness.

Endiness is a company that was founded 30 years ago on genetic, terraform and biological research. To date the company has successfully advanced genetics in allowing for healthy humans. Obesity which history tells us was overwhelming in the early 2000's, has long since been eradicated. The company created a gene that devours fat at an extraordinary rate.

The company has also terraformed the moon, mars and finally Venus. The Moon is all labs for Midgar. Mars has people from every nation on it. It is actually an ok place. It a little bit cooler than Earth but whatever.

Venus is a tropical planet. It is a fantastic place to go for vacation. I have a beach home there. Anyway I am making this all exposition and if anyone ever does see this, will likely be like what the fuck?

Here I am now getting ready to meet up with my commanding officer and the rest of the squad. We have some mission to do today. I'm going to have this camera going to document everything later.

The cool thing is this new design picks up my thoughts so even if I'm not talking you will hear what I am thinking.

So here were are leaving to the first level where we meet for shit, but first, look at my awesome place. Huge fucking TV! Awesome kitchen, pool outside on the roof. I live in the penthouse.

(Time skip, five minutes)

So I am technically not allowed to video any of this so I am going to just be doing thinking from now on so no one knows I am filming. This is our briefing room and the Commander should be here in a minute. His name is Cloud Strife and him and his younger brother are really good friends of mine.

His brother Roxas is sitting next to me, isn't he fucking hot? Sexy little body and an attitude to go with it. "Why are you staring at me Riku? We are not gonna fuck again! Last time I didn't walk right for a week." Yea . . . I fucked him a little hard.

"Don't worry Roxy, besides we all know you and Axel are flirting with one another."

"My ears are tingling . . . is someone talking about me?" Axel the red headed sex addict is one of my good friends.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him Riku." Axel plopped down next to me and Roxas.

"You two excited about the mission? Their sending 9 of us! Usually don't send that many of us Soldiers." He raised a good question though. Why are they sending so many of us? Usually two or three tops but to send nine of us is crazy.

Everyone started to pour into the room. There was me, Roxas Strife, Axel Shinra, Marluxia Crimson, Larxene Crimson (Marluxia's sister) Lexeaus and Xaldin heart, Saix Crescent and finally our leader Cloud Strife.

Cloud walked up front and picked up the small remote. He clicked a button and the wall behind him light up. He stepped to the side. It was an image of Venus.

"We have a mission and it is a tough one. We are to go to Venus, specifically Endiness. There was a distress signal received roughly 3 hours ago. There was also a video transmission from one of the top Doctors at the company." Cloud clicked again and the video popped up. The image was of a spiky haired brunette. Cloud looked away and hit a button. The video began to play.

"Can anyone see this? Please . . . if anyone gets this, send help to Endiness. Something went wrong . . . they're all dying . . . Some . . . God . . . were we wrong . . . were our ambitions too much?" There was a loud roar and the brunette pulled out a gun and began firing. "Please! Save us!" The video cut out.

I looked at Roxas and he had tears streaming down his face. He was shaking really hard. What was wrong? "Roxas . . . what is it?" He ignored me and spoke to Cloud.

"Cloud, is he . . . is he alive?" Who was he? He had to be someone important to Roxas. He wasn't seeing anyone and I don't know of any other brothers. I've known Roxas for years.

"I don't know. The defense systems are active in the building. It blocks out most signals. Only transmissions and the distress signal can be sent out. Our mission is to go Venus through the Clotho gate here in our tower. The gate will directly send us to Venus inside the lobby of Endiness. Once inside we will secure the lobby and search for survivors. Our mission is to find out what happened, stop it and get all survivors back to earth." I have no clue what happened in the video but apparently something that has a loud T-rex like roar. I am wondering if we will be enough now.

"Any questions?" No one said anything. Cloud gave a slight nod. "Then head to the Gate. We leave in ten minutes." Everyone walked out of the room. I stayed behind to talk to Cloud. He looked at me.

"Commander . . . Cloud?"

"Yes Riku?"

"Who was that? Roxas seemed broken up over whoever he was. His question indicated you knew who he was too." Cloud swallowed like he had something in his throat.

"His name is Sora, Sora Strife. He is my little brother and Roxas's fraternal twin brother. Roxas hasn't spoken to him a long time, about 6 years." Roxas is 21, so 15 was the last time they spoke.

"Will you have resolve to handle this well?" Cloud grabbed me roughly and positioned me in front of him. "Excuse me? Are you trying to act as MY Commander? I am the definition of resolve, Riku. Get down stairs now. I have some things to grab before we leave."

I went to the lobby and waited with the rest. When I got down there I could see Roxas and Axel hugging. He was shaken over this. Cloud must be allowing him only because it's his brother.

Everyone was equipped with all they could carry. I was too but not hugely. I had two pistols, sub machine gun and a katana across my back. The gate came to life and turned on making a red portal appear. "Let's go, Lexeaus, Xaldin, go in first secure the area. Riku, Larxene, Saix, Marluxia and Axel follow behind." We all went through while Roxas and Cloud stayed behind to talk for a minute is my guess.

These portal always suck, I always feel sick afterwards. Around us was the lobby and it seemed ok. There wasn't anyone and the alarm lights were going off. The sirens likely turned off by now. The doors were all sealed shut to prevent anything from getting in or out.

Everyone secured the area and I decided to take a look behind the lobby desk. I wish I hadn't though, there was a dead body. Blood was pooled all around the person.

Cloud and Roxas came in after the discovery and the gate shut off. Marluxia seemed alarmed. "What the fuck? Why is the gate off?" Cloud looked around for a computer terminal. He flipped one out from the wall and typed in the inquiry. The computer audio system activated.

"Dr. Strife has commanded the Gate to Earth remain closed from this side to ensure that nothing escapes. The only way off this planet is through the Lahkesis Gate to the Atropos Gate." At this point the computer should be able to take auditory questions. Cloud did the questioning.

"What happened here?"

"Approximately 3 hours, 47 minutes and 32 seconds ago there was an unforeseen consequence to Project Diablo." What the fuck was that? As if reading my mind Cloud asked.

"What is Project Diablo?"

"That information is classified. All I can say is it is a high energy project for earth. It was believe to benefit the planet." Cloud looked back at us.

"Likely this was a cover for a darker research. Sora was in charge of the project."

"Not entirely accurate, The Owner, Zexion Crescent was the leader of it. Sora was under him and Vexen beneath Sora."

"Who is responsible for the problems here?"

"Anyone involved in the project. Dr. Vexen however is the main cause. His scientific ambition lead to the current situation."

"Which is?"

"I am unable to say. My system doesn't have the ability to properly define what these creatures are. There are several terminals all throughout the facility. You will be able to see video of what has been happening. Dr. Strife has made many recordings as well on these terminals."

"Is Sora alive?"

'I can't sense any life trackers inside the facility. The emergency systems prevent the signals from being known. The last video log by Dr. Strife was approximately 32 minutes ago. It is likely he is still alive."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, it likely he would've went to the Lahkesis Gate. However that Gate is on the Owner's floor. That floor is locked down. Dr. Strife would have access."

"What do you know of survivors?"

"The third floor has an armory. If there are any, they would be there." Cloud thanked the computer.

"Xaldin and Lexeaus, stay here and guard the lobby. See if you can open those doors. Roxas and Riku come with me, We are going to the Owner's floor to see if we can gain access. You four, get to three and see if you can find survivors. If you do Radio us, we will come down to help you." The computer spoke one final thing and that was the elevators were out. We were going to have to hoof it and take the stairs. This company had 65 floors. This was going to suck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know why but this just happened so tell me what you think.


	2. survivors?

The End Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: Survivors?

We immediately made our way up the stairs. It was going to be a long way up and it was a bitch. We got up 20 floors before we reached a destroyed staircase. Cloud shook his head in frustration. "Sora must have done this to slow down whatever is running through the building." Whatever was right, what was that thing from the video? Cloud opened the door to the 20th floor and we went in to find another way up.

The lights were flickering and I could see a computer terminal in the hall. We walked down the hall and Roxas stopped. "Cloud, go on ahead and secure that area. Riku, check that terminal and see if there is another way up. I'll take a look around in these rooms for survivors.

I nodded and opened up the terminal. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch Cloud. He moved silently through the halls to look ahead. I typed in the terminal for another area up.

_Search: Access to 21__st__ floor._

_Elevator in the central hall, fire escape stairwell, main stairwell._

_(File: Sora Strife, open for video)_

I clicked on the file and a video showed Sora.

_"RUN! Get to stairs and go up!" I could hear voices in the background but I couldn't make it out. _

_ "I'll be fine, I'm going to blow the fire escape stairs. The elevators are down so that only leaves the main stairs. I'm going to seal the door so the things can't get up there. If you have to come down make sure you lock the door. The access code is 86019." Sora looked into the camera._

_ "If anyone see's this, my name is Sora Strife. I am attempting to save everyone but the catastrophe has grown out of control. I am sealing off area's and isolating myself on the –" There was a loud roar and Sora turned. "Fuck me!" Sora pulled out his side arm and fired at the monster. "Damn it . . . I never should have allowed this." The camera went fuzzy and cut out._

I looked for Roxas. He was in a room huddled over a body. God, was it Sora? I walked up to Roxas and looked over his shoulder. It was some long haired blonde man.

"Roxas? Do you know this guy?" Roxas stood up. "You didn't look at our mission specs did you? This is Vexen, he was one of the staff members we were meant to save. Not that it matters, he died approximately 2 hours ago. What is even weirder is that there is a hole in his chest from some sort of energy blast. We don't have any guns like that and neither do they. "

"So what killed him?" This was way too freaky. Before either of us could say anything more we heard a series of gunshots. We took off out of the room to go and find Cloud. We could here an insidious roar. "Roxas, in case anything happens to me, the code to the next floor is 86019, main hall stairwell."

"Don't be a dumbass Riku, you're one of the best." We got to where Cloud was and the thing he was fighting. It was fucking huge! It had furry legs and hooves. It had a man like torso but the head of a bull. "Fuck me . . . what is that?"

"Just fucking shoot it!" We all fire on the thing. Our machine guns were running through our bullets and the thing was still standing. Green energy appeared in its hand. It shot it at me. I jumped backwards and the energy hit the floor causing it to crack. I jumped over the cracks and kept shooting it. It swung its arm and knocked Roxas against a wall. Cloud shot towards its head and made it roar.

It began to stumble and fell towards me. It landed on me and made us fall through the floor. The last thing I could hear was Cloud yelling out my name. "Riku!"

(Sometime later)

I woke up from the fall. I was in some room and in a bed. Where was the monster? Where were my weapons? I could hear someone or something walking. I got up out of the bed. Fuck, I'm in nothing but my boxers! I got against the wall and waited for the someone to come in. As soon as they passed me I wrapped my arm around his neck.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and his foot was to my neck and he was holding my arm. "Not truly worthy of being an Endless Soldier are you?" I looked up and it was Sora. I feel better that I am not in danger but embarrassed that a doctor flipped me. He let go of my arm and helped me up.

"Sora, you're alive. We have been searching for you." Sora scratched the back of his head. "You are?"

"I'm Riku Crescent." Sora smiled. "You're Zexy's brother?!" I nodded. Wow he was nothing like Roxas.

"We can talk family and friends later. Where am I? We need to get to the owners floor." Sora shook his head. "That will be a problem. The 19th floor is filled with dead security forces. Whatever happened during the Project Diablo caused them to come back but not as zombies like I imagine you are thinking. These things have their memories but are compelled by some unknown force to kill humanity."

"How do you kill them?"

"As you would kill anyone, shoot them. I have weapons but with just the two of us it is unlikely we would survive. Getting to you alone was difficult."

"I am a Soldier, not a doctor so I think we can get out." Sora chuckled at me.

"I was trained by my brothers. I can fight and shoot as well as them. It is still only two of us. I'd recommend waiting here until back up arrives."

"There won't be any, we are the only squad. The gate is closed, Cloud and Roxas are going to get to the Owner to use his. Two of our men are trying to get the doors open so we can get out of the building." Sora looked frightened.

"No! That door can't be opened! If these things get out it could destroy the planet."

"How? Is this some kind of virus?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say if a person of a more evil heart dies they become one of these things." What the fuck was he talking about? "Hell Riku, Hell is what we opened. Venus and Mars weren't always uninhabitable. They became destroyed by the same damn thing we've done here. I'm trying to keep history from repeating itself."

"Hell? How is that even possible? It's fake anyway."

"No, don't be stupid. It is very real sadly. The gates acted as an opening. Project Diablo reacted with the gates and it opened up Hell. There are fucking demons everywhere. Most people who have died were simply humans again who were homicidal. Some of them become something far worse. The thing you killed, that was one of the Soldiers. He was an asshole."

This has to be a fucking joke. There is no way there is such a thing as Hell. This can't be real. I must be dreaming.

"Riku I know this is off topic but can you get dressed? You're turning me on. You have a great body." Ok I don't want this to be a dream now. The cute doctor thinks I'm hot.

"Where are my clothes?" Sora pointed behind me and there they were in a pile. I slowly got my gear on and as I did, Sora began to undress. Not that I minded. He was ripped for a doctor. He had a six pack, great biceps and perfect tanned skin. He had no tan lines, his boxers slipped a little and again no tan lines. Damn that is fucking hot.

"Sora what are you doing?" Sora began to put on Soldiers armor. Cloud must have given him some. "Listen, I can't let the doors open. Venus can be saved. I will have to get to the main lobby and stop your moron Soldier friends from killing this planet." I ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sora this is too dangerous! Cloud will never forgive me if I let you die." Sora smirked.

"Are you sure it isn't because you are attracted to me that you don't want me to go?" I blushed hard core. "Yes, you were all but drooling when I dropped my clothes. Tell ya what, I'll give you a kiss if we go."

"Ok." I swear my voice cracked when I said that. "Pick up your weapons, I have mine." Sora had three side arms, an energy blade(lucky bastard) and a pump action shot gun. He looked hot with all of this gear on.

"I also have extra ammo in the closet. I can reactivate the elevator if we can get to it. Once we open the door we will need to go down the hallway and to the right." I holstered my guns and reloaded my machine gun. I took any extra ammo he had and put it in my bag and put it on.

"You've dealt with the bull thing, it is the most dangerous so yay for you. There are also pink nasty fuckers that will charge you and attempt to rip you apart with their sharp teeth.

I nodded and Sora opened the door. He walked out with his shotgun at the ready. He looked down either side and motioned for me to follow out. We quickly moved down the hall towards the elevator. There were moans coming at us.

I looked ahead and familiar soldier uniforms. They were also covered in blood. They began to fire at us. I pointed and began firing at the monsters. There was a load roar as we went down the hallway. I looked behind me quickly and saw the pink things Sora mentioned. "I got this." Sora said before he walked towards them firing his gun at them.

I finished off the creatures and turned to look at Sora. He looked so fucking hot shooting his shotgun. I gave him extra fire but he was able to handle it. Sora turned around. "let's go." Sora got to the elevator and input a code. The elevator sprung to life. He hit the button and the elevator was on its way up to us. I heard a roar and looked, it was another bull thing. "Sora, we have fucking incoming."

"Relax Soldier boy, God tell me you're a bottom in bed." I take major offense to that. "No . . . I am a top." Sora laughed and slid his shot onto his back and activated his energy blade. "If we ever sleep together kitty cat, you'll be bottoming." Sora ran down the hall towards the monster. I was kind of in shock. The creature roared and shot that green energy shit. Sora jumped onto the wall and ran along side it to dodge the blast. He hopped onto the ground and kept running. He ran to the other wall and jumped and ran on it. He jumped off the wall and kicked the monster in the face.

It roared and Sora dropped to the ground and cut through its legs. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. Sora sliced into its neck and killed it.

The elevator door opened and we got in after his badassness. "I told you, I was trained by Cloud." The elevator closed and elevator music began to play. Sora hit 1st button and we went down. I was so turned on by Sora right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd chapter, plz review


	3. Chapter 3

The End Diaries

And I am back. The damn muses decided to take a break and not give me ideas for the story but bam I am back.

Chapter 3: Smallish Detour

The elevator descended slowly. I looked over at Sora and he was eyeing me. He was checking me out? He finally opened his mouth and began to talk. "Does Cloud know you have been recording this mission?" Ah! How did he know? He pointed to his eyes. "I made that device so I can spot it easily. The contact lenses camera." Should have known, Endiness made so much stuff.

"No he doesn't know. It's against protocol." Sora smiled. "Don't worry Riku, I won't tell anyone. It is the least I can do after you came to rescue me." He finished with a wink.

The elevator shook and then we began to fall faster. I was freaking out and Sora was acting very calm. "Why are you so FUCKING calm? We are going to die!" As soon as the words left my mouth there was a loud screeching.

"Elevator brakes silver beauty. Sadly we have missed our mark and are still dropping. The basement levels are the worst. I have no knowledge of their layout and before you ask I had no clearance. It was military personnel only." The monitor showed that we are on B 19.

Sora pulled out his energy blade and turned it on. He had one of the only ones in existence. They were in the prototype phase and there were only a few made. Cloud told me all about them. He had one of the proto types.

Cloud had a blue energy blade. Sora had a crimson blade. I don't know the other colors as I have never seen them. Sora cut through the door. It was still standing. Damn movies and their lies.

"Before we kick the door down, get your gun ready. There is no telling what is on the other side." I held my machine gun at the ready and Sora kicked the door down.

Luckily there wasn't a lot of those things out in the hall. There were only three. I took them down no problem. Sora went over to one of the terminals and began typing. The intercoms above the terminal made noise. The computer was going to respond to whatever he typed.

"Access Denied. You have no authorization down here. Guards will be here to escort you out." Sora sighed and pulled a card from his pocket and slid it into the terminal.

"Access approved. Terminate escort protocol. What is it you require?" How did he do that? He said he has no access down here.

"I need a map of the basement downloaded onto my personal device." He pulled out a small computer. Handheld computers are rarely used now a days but thank God he has it.

Sora plugged the computer into the terminal and the computer spoke. "Download will take approximately five minutes." There was groaning and roars down different halls from the area. The noise must be attracting them.

Sora set the computer down and pulled out two of his hand guns. "We need to take care of them. You take the right hall and I will take the left." I nodded and went down the hall to look around.

As I went down the hallway all I could see was blood smeared on the walls. There were many dead soldiers on the ground. There was a loud bang and a hole appeared next to my head in the wall. I turned and there were several awakened soldiers. They were groaning and firing their guns at me.

I aimed and fired at the men. They fell as I shot them. One of the bullets from their guns clipped me. As soon as they were all dead I checked my wound.

It was bleeding steadily. I heard a scream and obviously it was Sora. I ran as fast as I could. I tried to follow the gun shots but they stopped. Oh God! Please don't be dead!

I ran down the hall and that is when I saw Sora running towards me. He had blood all over his face and this would be very funny if it wasn't for the large amount of . . . demons . . . chasing him. I don't know what else to call them. They were humanoid, brown with spikes coming from their shoulders and chest. They had blood red eyes. I reached into my one of my vest pockets and pulled out a unique grenade. I pushed in a few numbers and threw it passed Sora.

As soon as he was close enough I grabbed him and held him in my arms as the grenade went off. I turned so he wouldn't get hit by the force of the blast.

When it settled we looked and the monsters were all dead. I looked Sora over. He seemed to be ok, just really dirty. It was kind of hot. I wiped his face with my hand but it didn't help much.

"Riku . . . you're bleeding." I forgot about that. Sora pulled away and pulled a small bottle out from his pocket. He sprayed it on my wound. "Ow FUCK!"

Sora chuckled. "Sorry, should have said it's going to hurt a little." What was that? God it hurt like a bitch. "Sora, what was that spray?"

He slid the bottle back into pocket. "It a biological nanites spray. It's a living organism that heals wounds at a rapid rate. Most wounds can be fixed with this, even near death wounds."

"Thank you, are you ok though. I saw all the blood . . . is any of it yours?" Sora shook his head. "No, it was those things."

We went back to the terminal and Sora grabbed his computer. It was finished downloading. Sora typed into the terminal a command. The computer spoke again. "Defense system activate, targeting all unknown biological life and all life with unknown genetic coding." I was confused on the last part and it seemed Sora was too.

Sora asked the computer the question that was on our minds. "What is the unknown genetic coding?" The computer spoke once more. "Many of our personnel have had an alteration to their genetic code. They are still human but lack many traits that their code originally contained. The ability to control impulse is destroyed by the alteration. Aggression is vastly increased, the body no longer needs rest as the body produces an extreme amount of adrenaline."

"Are these things alive?"

"Cannot be determined." Sora opened his computer and looked at the map. At least that is what I assume. That assumption seems correct given he pointed down the hallway.

We walked down the hallway. I was following Sora. He was quite amazing. He is so calm and collected for a doctor. I protected him as we navigated the hallways. There were demons and awakened soldiers. I've taken to calling them that, the awakened. It sounds better than undead because they are alive for the most part.

We managed to go up a few floors. We were currently on B 14. We kept walking until we heard a loud roar. We both turned and there was two bull like demons. They ran at us gathering green energy in their hands. Sora grabbed my hand and ran. He drug me through the passages as we were chased. "Where are we going?!" Sora kept going, he ignored me. The energy blasts got closer and closer. They were out to kill us.

Sora tripped and fell down. I fell with him and the demons came at us. Sora stood up and pulled out his shot gun. He fired and fired at the things. I fired my gun from the floor at the beast.

An energy blast soared and hit Sora on the side. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I dropped my gun and picked up the energy blade that Sora had. I ran at the beast and killed one of them.

The living beast swung at me and I ducked out of the way. I sliced through its legs. It fell to the ground and I drove the energy blade into its head. I looked back at Sora. "Sora!" I ran to him and picked him. I took him into a room with a thick door. It looked like a vault.

Fortunate this was like a small apartment. I put Sora down on a bed and locked the door. I looked for the spray he used earlier.

"Thank God!" The spray survived the attack. I sprayed Sora where his wound was and it began healing immediately. Sora was unconscious though.

I took Sora's armor and clothing off. I cleaned up his face and his upper torso. I took off my armor and got in the bed with him. I held him tight and hoped he would wake up.

I woke up, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I looked around the small apartment for a bathroom. Luckily there was one. There was even a kitchen and food! I was starving. Sora was still out but he was breathing.

I cooked myself a small meal and Soon I heard a groan from Sora. Fear shot through my body. Was I too late? Sora got out of the bed and came towards me in a sluggish way. I grabbed a knife and held it up.

"I hope you're going to use that to cut me up something to eat you jerk. Why didn't you make anything for me?!" Thank God!

I dropped the knife and pulled Sora close to me. Our bare chests were touching. He smelled great. "I am so glad you are ok! I was so worried." I pulled away and Sora was smiling.

"I can make you anything you want." Sora grabbed my hands. He leaned up and kissed me on the lips. "I want you." Holy shit! Nothing like near death to make feeling appear.

I pulled him in for a kiss and pushed him against the wall. I knew I felt something for him. I know if we make it out alive I will love him and marry him! I picked Sora up and carried him to the bed.

I fell onto the bed and kissed him deeply. I could feel him against me. Taking his clothes off earlier was the best choice ever! I took everything off as fast as I could so I could back to kissing him.

Sora flipped me over and got between my legs. He took me into his mouth and started sucking. He was so good at it. I wonder if he has done this a lot? He was taking my cock completely in his mouth, I have 10 inches so this is amazing to me.

He was rubbing my body sensually while he was going at it. "Sora . . ." He pulled away and kissed me. He sat on my chest and I took him into my mouth. He had a nice cock. It was as big as mine.

"Hmmm, Riku!" I kept sucking and feeling his abs. I realized though that we didn't have any form of lube so I was going to have to do something else. I normally would never do this and in fact I only did this once before and that was only because we had been going out for two years, I am going to have to prep him with my tongue. I pulled away and scooted down just enough to get here I needed. I started licking and I felt Sora arch his back at the feeling. I stuck my tongue far in and licked. I felt him loosen up at the contact. He was moaning hard at the feeling. Surprisingly this wasn't disgusting me as much as it normally does. I pulled away and took a swig of water and spit it out. I didn't want to kiss him after doing that.

I gave him a kiss and looked at him longingly. "Are you ready Sora?" He nodded and fell back onto his back. I got between his legs and slid myself inside him. He let out a moan at the feeling.

"I hope you know Riku, We're flipping in bed. I'm gonna get inside your sweet ass." I couldn't help but grin. I closed the distance between us so are bodies fit together perfectly. I kissed him as I thrust into him.

Sora moaned into our kissing. I was getting close. It has been so long, I know it won't be long after I cum until I am ready again. "Sora I'm so close, I'm gonna cum." He smiled. "Cum on me!"

I pulled out at the last second and shot my load all over him. I fell back and Sora wiped my fluids on his hand and used them to prep me for him. "He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I felt him push inside me and I moaned at the feeling.

"I want you to cum inside me Sora." He nodded and leaned down for a kiss as he thrust into me. The pleasure from Sora was just perfect. He was so gentle and loving with each move.

I just realized if someone ever see's this it will basically be a porn . . . they will get off like no other.

Sora was getting close. I could see it in his face and feel it in his quickened thrusts. "Riku!" He gave me another kiss as he released inside me.

Sora pulled out and collapsed next to me. "Perfect." I love him. I will do everything I can to ensure he gets out of here alive.


End file.
